Garcian's Trailerhouse
Garcian's Trailerhouse is a location in killer7. It is featured in every single mission except Target00: Angel. Layout Located in the southern suburbs of Seattle near Lake Washington, Garcian's trailerhouse is a fairly modest-looking mobile home. Despite appearing relatively small from the outside, it is surprisingly spacious inside, and mostly consists of a large living room/kitchen area where Garcian eats and listens to the radio. A small corridor to the side leads to Harman's Room, where the aged and decrepit Harman Smith lives. In contrast to the modern furnishings in Garcian's living room, Harman's Room is comparatively tatty and devoid of any furniture except a small table with an ISZK television on top. Strangely, there is no bathroom to be found anywhere. The most immediately noticeable thing about the trailerhouse is the constant stream of muffled shouts and screams that seem to come from somewhere deep inside the house. These screams are never directly explained, and the only time that they do not occur is immediately after Garcian finds Samantha Sitbon's corpse in Harman's Room, before he enters the Forbidden Room. Another of the trailerhouse's distinguishing features is its bizarre connection to both Battleship Island and the Union Hotel. At the end of the side corridor are two doors: one is an ordinary-looking wooden door shut with a number of locks, which leads to the Forbidden Room hotel suite at the top of the Union Hotel in Philadelphia, PA, while the other heavily resembles the safe found in the Principal's office at Coburn Elementary School. This door somehow leads to a series of tunnels located far beneath Battleship Island, marked as the trailerhouse's "Basement". Garcian also shows the ability to cross the world at fast speeds with the trailerhouse's front door. This is evidenced most obviously in Target01: Sunset, in which the missiles are set to explode in mere hours, yet Garcian has no trouble arriving on the east coast to reach their target. This is also evidenced by how often Garcian stops back at the trailerhouse between multi-part missions, an act that would be more than a waste of time if Garcian had to travel the actual distance back and forth. Story Garcian begins every single target (with the exception of Angel) having breakfast in his trailerhouse, listening to the radio when Christopher Mills leaves a coded message on his answering machine to notify him of a new mission. He then proceeds to consult Harman concerning the details of the mission, although in Target04: Alter Ego Harman is incapacitated by Samantha and in Target05: Smile is gone, although Garcian does find him playing chess with Kun Lan in the Forbidden Room. In two-part missions Garcian will briefly return to the trailerhouse (no matter where he was previously), although the player cannot switch personas or even talk to Iwazaru at this point - the only option available to them is to leave and continue with the mission. At the very end of Target06: Lion, the fully-awakened Emir Parkreiner locates the Colosseum visited by the Smiths whenever they entered the Vinculum Gate. After descending into the depths of Battleship Island, he meets with Kenjiro Matsuoka. Whether or not the player decides to kill him, Emir will then find himself in a small corridor leading to the back of Harman's Room, with the portion of wall where Iwazaru would typically be found removed. Harman is found lying comatose on the floor, dressed in a green hospital gown-like garment. Emir then proceeds through the trailerhouse, which still contains the mysterious screaming noise, before opening the safe-like door and entering the trailerhouse's 'basement'. After pursuing the enigmatic Last Shot Smile through a series of twisting, turning corridors he finally corners it and shoots it dead, revealing it to be dressed like Iwazaru, yet with the face of Kun Lan. Category:Places in killer7